


Don't Think I'll Leave You Behind

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom-Season 3: Meta-World Corruption [2]
Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: <3, And Thank You!!!, Convergence of the Writers, Corruption From The Inside-Out, Doctor's Equipment, Gen, Goodbye..., Guests From Past Years, More Stories On The Horizon, NEEDLES IN CHAPTER 17!!!! WARNING!!!!, No 4th Wall EVER AGAIN!!, Of course..., Paranoia, Parasites, Part 1-Chapters 1-11, Part 2-Chapters 12-20, Part 3-Chapters 21-25, Part 4-Chapters 26-29, Psychological Warfare, Rescue Mission, Secret Bunkers, The Cursed God - Freeform, The town of Everlocke, secret keeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: I know I've mostly been a ghost until now, but I really do want to help. This shouldn't be happening to anyone. And I won't just sit here and do nothing...





	1. Point-Of-Entry

**Author's Note:**

> In response to every recording Escape the Night fic I have ever seen in the past 24 hours.

If I think about it hard enough, I’ll go there.

 

If I think about it hard enough, I'll go there.

 

If I think about it...

.

.

.

And here we are...

Right where I started the last time.

Under the demon’s mouth.

Sure is a lot darker than I remember...

 

Thought I heard something...clown’s laughter.

I’m not usually afraid of clowns, but for these guys, I’ll make an exception.

It’s a good thing the lights are still on.

My flashlight would’ve given me away in a heartbeat if I’d needed to use it to get around.

 

Now...

 

Where’s the lounge?

 


	2. Is This You I'm Hearing!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it starting!? I don't know... I got here late, so I don't know...

I’m thanking my lucky stars that this place is mostly deserted.

Probably because the monsters that work for _him_ have never heard of me.

Still, I can’t help but look over my shoulder every five seconds.

The paranoia is killer.

 

I have now passed the halfway point.

A subtle whispering has begun to quietly invade the silence.

It’s either me hallucinating, or...he’s finally making his move.

 

Just had a weird urge to smash my flashlight.

I told it to get lost, but it was like trying to talk over someone until your voice is hoarse.

Kind-of a usual thing for me, though, so I’m not going to worry about it, _too_ much...

 

I wonder.

 

How long does it usually take for him to convert someone?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	3. Relief From The Not-Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! I'm getting somewhere!!

There it is!!

The neon sign for Flint’s Arcade!!!

Thank goodness!!!!

I don’t think I could’ve taken much more of that...

 

Somebody’s barred the door...

Probably Bronwyn, if what her recording said was accurate.

I could knock, but I don’t think she’d answer me.

Besides, she’s not gonna know who Alice is, anyway.

Unless she _does_ know, and I missed something somehow...

Maybe I’ll try morse code.

 

I mean, if she doesn’t respond it just means that she’s probably holed up in the secret lounge.

 

Certainly nothing to worry about...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You okay in there?


	4. Inside Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way in is clear, but who's the one behind it?

Huh?

What was that!?

Was that a...person?

She’s doing something...

What’s that she’s got there?

Is that a-?

It is!

It’s a chair!!

I guess the morse code thing won’t be necessary after all...

 

The door opens easily, now.

 

Although...I wonder who that was-

.

It’s Chalalalalala isn’t it?

 If it is...

 

Then my method must've worked for her, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't turn on you. I won't. I will slap myself in the face (or worse) if I have to.


	5. Ready, Willing, and Able

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to start Game Over for this monster!

We’re both here, now.

I'm glad my approach worked for you.

All we have to do now is open the fridge, and get to those cards.

 

They’ll be in the ticket box, I just know it.

 

It’s a good thing Bronwyn didn’t block this door, too...

 

_We’re in._

_Let’s do this thing!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ready for this?


	6. One New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our numbers are growing, mysterious mind-bending force!! Your days are numbered!!

We now have another on our side!

His name is Dooper, and I heard him banging on the door before I entered the lounge.

We’d put the chair back in place just in case, so I had to go and move it again.

 

But...

 

He’s finally here with us, and now we can finally check up on Bronwyn, and check _out_ those cards!!

 

Perhaps Penelope will know what to do next...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bronwyn? Are you in here? It's me, Chalalalalala, and Dooper!! We're here to help!


	7. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're not the only ones out there!!

Hold on.

 

That _map_ is still here.

 

We can use it to track down those who have been trapped!!

 

In the comments on AO3, (thank heavens I brought my iPod with me), I’ve heard that Goldendoodlegamer11 is somewhere near the Man (or is it Woman) with No Name, and that Lucy is behind Fat Man Slim’s!!

 

We have to get to them, ASAP!!

 

Just as soon as we figure out what’s going on with these cards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! We're coming as soon as we can!!


	8. S.O.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need us.

It’s going to take a lifestone to open this box, which we don’t have.

I don’t know if Chala has another way to open it besides that, or not.

In any event, it might be a good idea to just hold onto it for now, get the writers who are trapped, and _then_ work on opening it.

 

I’m a little worried, though, that Bronwyn and I are now the only ones mostly uncorrupted.

Something has definitely gotten ahold of Chala’s partner, Penelope, and I’ve already been warned that Dooper is not who he seems.

I really don't want to have to fight my friends.

Come on, guys!

I know you can fight it!!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also heard that Leah was trapped somewhere, but I don't know where.


	9. Over The Crest...Or Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is normalcy returning? I don't know...

We’ve got Lucy, now!

But we’re still missing a couple others...

Dawson is still out in the Man with No Name's territory, and now there’s someone in the mausoleum where the zombies were.

Unoriginal Username, I think it was.

In addition to that, other writers who previously weren’t involved are beginning to get wind of the widespread corruption.

 

I would do and say more, but I’ve got nothing.

 

On the Meta-front, things are oddly going back to normal...the usual fics have been updated and so on and so forth...

But I don’t know if that's a signal that things are getting better or not.

 

Anyways.

 

It’s been three days since this whole mess started.

Whether it’s going to end anytime soon is a question I don’t have the answer to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything okay out there?


	10. Dark Is Not Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may be a bit stronger at night than in the daytime, but I am not your enemy.

If I have an inner demon, it’s doing a good job of hiding itself.

At least, that’s what I used to believe.

But, now that I’m looking back on these past few days, I see that I was wrong.

Ever since the beginning, I’ve had a nasty little heart attack in my head telling me to get out, and to get out _now_.

I staunchly resisted it because I felt sure that everything was fine, and there was nothing else it could ever use against me that would weaken my resolve.

 

I was wrong about that, too.

 

A day or so ago, I got hit with a nasty bombshell, and lost two OC’s to a stupid, stupid mistake.

The guilt did not sit well, and...

Well, it got added to the mix.

So now it's a lot harder to shove aside than it used to be. 

 

I don’t know the name of it, and I don’t know what it looks like.

What I do know, is that I have no intention of ever giving up against it.

Ever, no matter how difficult it gets.

 

Maybe you’ll believe me, and maybe you won’t.

It’s okay either way.

I won’t be mad if you give up on me for not realizing this sooner.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Chapter 6. This is long overdue, and I'm sorry.


	11. Worms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew it! I knew a Wave 2 was coming!!

Paramount Ranch has been burned to the ground!

It’s about time we got the better of those no-good monsters for a change.

The only thing I’m worried about, is what may be coming next.

After a gap of _nothing_ on the side of the Cursed God, for at least two, maybe three weeks, a new chapter came out on Mystic’s end saying something about mind-melting parasites being sent to infect us.

I don’t remember what they were called, but they sound disgusting nonetheless.

I’ll have to watch out for any dizzy, lethargic, or burning spells in my mind.

Probably one of my worst nightmares, this type of business...

I wonder if it’s possible to drown them in the sink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...


	12. A Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again, ladies and gentleman...

It’s been a _super_ long time since I last updated this.

 

Sorry about that.

 

I’ve been a bit...busy lately.

 

 

If you’re new here, and you’ve already made it through chapters 1-11, you are _probably_ going to want to check out a couple of other stories first.

 

Namely:

 

‘Down the Rabbit Hole’

 

and

 

‘Deeper Than We Thought’.

 

 

A lot has changed since the Me from last November got the word out about the parasitic danger hanging over my head.

 

For instance, I’ve now got a new plant.

 

 

So...

 

 

Yeah.

 

 

If you haven’t read them yet, then please do.

 

 

If you have...

 

 

Welcome to the bunker diaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be nuts. Hang onto your hats.
> 
> Links:
> 
> Down the Rabbit Hole: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791466/chapters/39409069
> 
> &
> 
> Deeper Than We Thought: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020905/chapters/40015434


	13. A Second To Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1

I think it’s December 10th.

 

Hard to believe that everything I’ve ever known has blown up in my face in the span of ten days.

 

At least _one_ good thing has come of it:

 

A new partner.

 

I’m a lucky girl.

 

Envy could’ve hated me forever for almost getting him killed.

 

But...

 

He doesn’t.

 

I’m hearing voices at the door, so I’m going to have to sign off, now.

 

Stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let it be good news...


	14. To Say It Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Dec.11th, 2018.

It was Alison and Calliope.

 

And Tim, because, apparently, he’s been assigned as my permanent bodyguard or something.

 

They asked me to describe the Alice symptoms in detail.

 

Which was fine, I could do that, no problem.

 

Then they asked me about the detox incident.

 

From what they told me...it looks like I’ve managed to _severely_ damage the machine!

 

They said a bunch of wires had been torn out, and the plating had come undone...

 

They’d wanted to know  _how_ I’d done that, and they’d wanted to know _why_.

 

 

Now.

 

 

I _knew_ that they were nice, trustworthy people.

 

I _knew_ that they would probably believe me if I told them about Envy and the bond we had going.

 

 

I mean, they’d seen stranger things, right?

 

 

But I didn’t want to say anything.

 

It sounds silly, but I was scared that they might think that _he_ was the one who had caused the whole Insanity thing, instead of Lilith.

 

So I kind of just...sat there for a while, wondering what to do...

 

 

Then Rosanna rushed in with a tray full of cookies, and Matt came in a little later declaring that they were getting closer to locating her.

 

Which, of course, caused them all to run out of there in a hurry.

 

 

Cue sigh of relief.

 

 

The next day, I kept waiting, and waiting for them to come back, but they didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I don't know how much to tell them...


	15. A Strong Hunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how long it will take to develop 'cabin fever'...

I would like to say that I’ve worked up enough courage to go touring the bunker by now...

 

But I haven’t.

 

I think it’s the way those people were looking at me.

 

There was a crap-ton of worry in their eyes.

 

If I left, they would just track me down, and drag me back.

 

Afraid that the Insanity was trying to get me out of their hands once and for all...

 

 

I probably sound a bit strange.

 

Sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 is here, guys! We made it!! (:


	16. Return of the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay...! Let's do this...

They came back again today.

 

I decided to show them my flowers, and just...get it over with.

 

 

Ro thought they were pretty.

 

Calliope kept running her hands over them and stuff.

 

Alison just stared, like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

 

And Tim wanted to poke one to see if it was real, but Calliope said no.

 

 

Matt was there, too, setting up some medical stuff.

 

 

I could see Envy eyeing her warily, and I understood his caution.

 

If they tried to mess with them in any way...

 

Nope.

 

 

Not gonna go there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting stressful...!


	17. Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! NEEDLE MENTION!!!!!

I had my vitals checked today.

 

Matt appeared in the doorway after breakfast, and said that it would ‘only take a few’...

 

He took my blood pressure, poked my finger with that thing where you push the button, and the spike comes out, and spent _forever_ looking into my eardrums, eyes, and nose with the tiniest flashlight I’d ever seen in my life!

 

He even felt for my heartbeat with a stethoscope.

 

 

Lastly, I had to get an IV put into my arm.

 

I’ll admit, I was a little nervous at first, but he slipped the needle in like a pro!

 

Barely felt a thing!

 

 

According to him, it’s to feed the plants in my blood the nutrients they need to keep on blooming.

 

Otherwise, they wouldn’t last very long down here in the dark.

 

So...

 

Does that mean I’m a mutant, now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was just like going to the doctor's! Easy-peasy!!


	18. An Impossible Occurence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man! I can't believe this-

“What’s all the commotion out there?”

 

We’d been here for almost a week.

 

It’d been the most relaxing one ever compared to the one where we were being hunted by a witch, even with the constant visitations.

 

 

“Who knows?”

 

 

Envy’s been keeping an eye on the crack in the door for the past twenty minutes.

 

Numerous people have been rushing by yelling stuff, but they go so fast that it’s impossible to figure out who they are, or what they’re saying!

 

At that moment, a lady in green with a nice hat skates through at a slightly slower speed:

 

It’s Rosanna Pansino.

 

She’s probably heading to the kitchen to get some cookies for someone.

 

 

But who?

 

 

Right as I think that:

 

“Oohh...I’m gonna be late for **ETNMystic** -! _!_ ”

 

I jump in shock, almost sliding off my bed in the process!

 

 

“No way!

 

_She’s_ here too!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystic is here now...This is crazy!


	19. Brain Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!

Okay.

 

This is getting _extremely_ Meta now.

 

Even more so than it was already!

 

 

ETNMystic is here.

 

 

_Here!!_

 

...

 

 

I’m in a strange state between disbelief and _yeah, this is real._

 

 

Poor Envy.

 

He must think I’ve gone nuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't believe this...!


	20. A Whole New Level Of Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, it's not just me, Envy, and Mystic anymore...

It’s only gotten crazier.

 

 

It has!

 

 

More and more writers have been picked up!!

 

 

New faces stroll past the crack almost every day!

 

 

I had the urge to pinch myself once, because this was getting _waaay_ too dream-like to be true...

 

 

But I didn’t.

 

 

...

 

 

At this point...

 

 

I have _no_ idea what’s going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a talent show poster...?


	21. In Case You Didn't Know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all!
> 
> Believe it or not, it's another catch-up post.

So.

 

Here we are, at our second catch-up point.

 

 

 

I honestly didn’t think this could get any more nuts than it already was.

 

 

 

Obviously, I was wrong.

 

 

 

At the end notes below, you’ll find four more chronicles of this crazy story:

 

 

_A New Perspective (A New Loophole)_

_A Summons To The Dark_

_Meanwhile..._

 

And, finally,

 

 

_I’ll See You In Time_

 

Happy reading!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since this newest piece of the struggle that is my life now, things have gotten even stranger than they already were! Stay tuned!!
> 
> A New Perspective (A New Loophole): https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326529/chapters/40760699
> 
>  
> 
> A Summons To The Dark: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351966
> 
>  
> 
> Meanwhile...: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363660/chapters/40857281
> 
>  
> 
> I'll See You In Time: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400014


	22. Shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been awhile.

Whatever you do, _don’t_ pay attention to the urge to ship Mystic and the Cursed God!  
  


 

It’s what he wants!!

 

 

I don’t know how far his sphere of influence has penetrated the web, and I don’t know how many more authors he’s ensnared in this shipping frenzy.

 

 

But I do know that if we give in to his whims, then it’s game over.

 

 

For all of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to keep on the alert.


	23. Bad Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our efforts are failing...

This is _bad._

 

 

It’s beginning to look like...

 

 

Like Mystic’s falling for the Cursed God!!

 

 

We have to _do_ something, quick!

 

 

I don’t care how nice he’s acting!

 

This shouldn’t be happening.

 

Remember all those people he ended up getting killed?

 

 

Either he’s a super-good actor, or he’s too bloodthirsty for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any ideas!?


	24. Do You Know What This Is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really weird.

Okay.

 

Lately, I’ve been hearing things.

 

 

It’s not what you’d expect; the whispering voices of the darned, courtesy of the CG.

 

 

No, instead, it’s...

 

 

Oh, how do I describe it...

 

 

It’s...

 

 

You know that dinging noise, when you get an email on your computer?

 

 

_That’s_ what I’ve been hearing.

 

 

It seems like every five minutes this little _ding!_ Is going off in my ear.

 

 

And every time I check said computer, there’s almost always nothing.

 

 

Does anyone know what this is?

 

 

Because it’s been going on for at least a week now.

 

 

 

And I really don't know how to get it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. 
> 
> Anybody have any ideas?


	25. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's not adding up.

Something really weird is going on here.

 

I don't want to say any more until I know that things are fine for  _sure..._

 

 

But certain sources just came out today that rendered everything I ever knew a lie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this, dear readers, is where I will leave you once again.


	26. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more reading track...

Hey,

 

 

So.

 

 

 

It's over now.

 

 

 

That's it.

 

 

 

It's really over.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

I don't know what else to say, except, got some stuff for y'all to catch up on...in the next chapter...

 

 

 

You know.

 

 

 

 

In case you were wondering why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Where do I go from here!?


	27. Here It Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised list!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all.
> 
> That's really it.

In order-

 

 

We have:

 

 

 

Locked Away

 

 

Infected

 

 

101010101010110

 

 

Back From The Missing

 

 

(and,

 

 

Last, but not least)-

 

 

 

Out Of 'Wonderland'

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-yous are next...
> 
>  
> 
> Locked Away: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879981/chapters/42202727
> 
>  
> 
> Infected: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014081/chapters/42561428
> 
>  
> 
> 101010101010110: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057449/chapters/42676337
> 
>  
> 
> Back From The Missing: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058301/chapters/42678743
> 
>  
> 
> -and-
> 
>  
> 
> Out Of 'Wonderland': https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059549/chapters/42681887


	28. Thank You!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long, and emotionally-exhausting ride, but totally worth it all the same!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:

Ahhhh!!

 

 

Thank you everybody who stuck with me to the very end!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

It's been an amazing rollercoaster of a ride, and I definitely would not have been able to do it without you!

 

 

 

Thank you so much!!!!

 

 

^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...You thought it was over...


	29. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on...?

Why didn't you tell her!?

 

 

About what really happened to her friend...

 

 

 

_Coming soon..._

 

**_The House That No One Built_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Chalalalalala, if you're out there, please know I'm here!! And ready to fight back alongside you!!


End file.
